Keep holding on
by FinnWrite
Summary: Ensimmäinen ficcini. Suomen toiveet käyvät toteen, ja hän saa pikkusisaren, Ahvenanmaan (OC!). Tarina koskee Ahvenanmaan kasvamista, ja myöhemmin rakastumista eräisiin valtioihin kolmiodraaman merkeissä. Käytän valtioiden nimiä ja oikeita nimiä vuorotellen. M myöhempien lukujen takia. SuFin, DenNor, HongIce, PruCan, UsUk, OC x Useita valtioita, ja paljon muita parituksia.
1. Luku 1

**Hei! Tämä on ensimmäinen kirjoittamani fanfic, joten olkaa armollisia sitä lukiessanne. Minulla on suunnitelmat jo pitkällä tämän tarinan suhteen, ja myöhemmin aionkin kirjoittaa "maturea", mutta vielä ei ole sen aika. **

**Puhetyylit olen ajatellut siten, että Tino (Suomi), Lukas (Norja) ja Emil (Islanti) puhuvat lähes kirjakieltä, mutta Mathias (Tanska) puhuu puhekieltä, ja Berwald (Ruotsi) ... No, todennäköisesti kaikki tietävät ;D Jos ja kun muita maita esiintyy myöhemmissä luvuissa, tulee puhetyylejä lisää. Todennäköisesti käytän myös silloin tällöin maiden omien kielten sanoja (:**

**Hahmosta sen verran, että Petra on OC:ni Ahvenanmaa. Tiedän, että edellä mainitusta on useita OC:itä, tarinoita ja virallisiakin kuvia, mutta halusin tehdä Tinolle/Suomelle pikkusisaren. Nimeksi piti alunperin tulla Tiina tai Jenna, mutta pitkään pohdittuani nimeksi tuli Petra; sopivan jämäkkä ja suomalainen nimi, joka myös kuului edesmenneelle pikkusisarelleni, samoin kuin ulkonäkö. Hänen muistoaankin kunnioittaen halusin käyttää Petra-nimeä edustamassa Ahvenanmaata. Ja nyt, hyvä lukija, voimme aloittaa alkuhöpinät selitettyäni ~ **

* * *

1. Luku

Tino Väinämöinen, Suomen tasavalta oli aina halunnut, että vaaleatukkaista kutsuttaisiin isoveljeksi. Vuodet kuluivat verkkaisesti, kun Suomi taisteli itsenäisyydestään, mutta sotien vaietessa alkoi Tino ikävöidä omaa kasvattiaan, veljeä tai sisarta. Norjan ja Islannin läheisyys, Tanskan ja Ruotsin veljellinen kamppailu toisiaan vastaan sai viidennen Pohjoismaan tuntemaan itsensä yksinäiseksi, vaikka nelikko oli aina Tinon tukena.

Tino asui vaaleansinisessä puutalossa; talo ei ollut suurin mahdollinen, vaikka se sisälsi kaksi kerrosta. Sen lisäksi pihalla oli vanha tallirakennus, joka kuitenkin pysyi tyhjillään ja rapistuneena. Hanatamagon koppi löytyi ulkoa, ja se oli koristeltu Suomen ja Ruotsin värein. Taloa ympäröi suurehko piha, jossa kasvoi omenapuita ja kauniita kasveja kesäisin; Suomen ilmasto oli liian kylmä elättämään kasvit kuitenkaan pitkälle syksyyn, ja mutta nyt kasvit olivat kauneimmillaan ja rehevimmillään; Juhannus oli vain muutaman viikon päässä, jonka jälkeen luonto alkaisi kuihtua ja kauneus kadota hiljalleen purevan viiman alle.

Oli vain yksi kesäpäivä Suomen istuessa talonsa pihassa Ruotsin seurassa, kivikasvoisen miehen vain murahdellessa siloin tällöin vastaukseksi, lilasilmäisen nuorukaisen paijatessa iloisena valkeaa pikkukoiraa jutustellen. Vaaleat hiukset kehystivät pyöreänpuoleisia kasvoja, kun vaalea Pohjoismaa yht'äkkiä nousi, reilusti pidemmän miehen seuratessa vaaleansinisen asuun sonnustautunutta miestä. "T'no, m'tä n't?" Berwald kysyi, nousten ketterästi jaloilleen. "Su-san... Minun pitää käydä... tuolla." Tino mumahti miehelle tavallista kireämmän oloisena, laskiessaan Hanatamagon maahan, askeleet vieden kuin lumottuina kohti sekametsää talon sivulla, joka jatkui laajalti ympäri Suomen maita.

Tino harhaili metsässä eteenpäin, tietämättä itsekkään miksi; hänen jalkansa vain veivät askeleen toisen jälkeen pakosta kohti edessä aukeavaa valoisaa aukeaa. Vaalea nuorukainen kuuli Ruotsin askeleet jonkin matkan päässä, mutta tiesi, että Berwald saisi hänet kiinni, jos haluaisi, mutta hontelo mies pysyi tietoisesti kauempana, antaen Tinolle tilaa; Ruotsi oli ennenkin kuullut maiden lähteneen harhailemaan erinäisiin paikkoihin laajentuessaan, ja sinisilmä tiesi Tinon toiveet saada sisarus.

Aukea oli tasaisen pyöreä, mikä hämmästytti suomalaisen ensin; seuraava asia, minkä Tino tajusi, oli pieni mytty nurmella. Suomalaismies otti juoksuaskeleita kohti myttyä, laskeutuen kyykkyyn. Lilasilmäinen tuijotti hetken myttyä, kunnes tajusi sen olevan lapsi. Muutaman ikävuoden oloinen tyttö ainakin oli. Ruskeat hiukset kehystivät pyöreänmuotoisia kasvoja, ja valkea mekko oli peittänyt koko pikkutytön; hihat olivat lyhyet, mutta helma ylettyi helposti yli nilkkojen. Pikkuinen tyttö oli täydessä unessa, silmät olivat ummessa, pitkät silmäripset luoden varjoja korkeille poskipäille. Kulmat olivat selvät ja tummat, iho kermanvaalea; se oli itseasiassa melko outoa, koska tyttö muuten omisti kauniit värit; hiukset olivat auringonvalossa kauniin suklaanruskeat, ripset mustat ja kulmat tummanruskeat. Huulet olivat pyöreät ja pinkihtävät kuin niissä olisi ollut huulipunaa. Tyttö oli pyöreänmallinen; pulleat, pienet kädet olivat tytön olkapäille ulottuvien hiusten vierellä, kun pienokainen tuhahti unissaan. Tino ei voinut lakata tuijottamasta lasta, ennen kuin tunsi hansikkaan peittämän käden laskeutuvan olalleen. Nuorukainen käänsi lempeät silmänsä säikähtäneenä kohti ruotsalaista, joka van nyökkäsi, sanomatta mitään. "M-mitä minä teen?" Tino möläytti yht'äkkiä, varoen korottamasta ääntään, ettei tyttö heräisi. Berwald tuijotti haastavasti Tinoa, odottaen nuoren miehen tajuavan tehtävänsä. "P-pitäisikö minun ottaa hänet ... mukaani? Entä jos tyttö o-on jonkun tytär joka vain harhailee ... täällä?" suomalainen sanoi yhteen hengenvetoon, epäröiden viimeisiä snaojaan; miksi kukaan olisi hävittänyt kauniin pikkutytön keskelle korpea?

"S'nun p'tä'si o'taa h'net muk'asi. L'ulenpa, et'ä t'ttö on osa s'nua." Berwald sanoi matalalla äänellään Tinolle, viitaten kädellään yhä kyykyssä olevan suomalaisen taakse nukkuvaan olentoon. Siniset silmät olivat tyhjän oloiset ja mitäänsanomattomat, ku nsuomalainen käänsi vaaleanlilat silmänsä kohti tyttöstä, joka tuhahteli välillä unissaan. Poika nosti hellästi valkopukuisen tytön käsivarsilleen, pidellen lasta epävarmasti, kulmat kurtussa. Berwald lähti kävelemään edeltä kohti Tinon taloa, suomalaisen mennessä perässä, pojan pitäessä katseensa ruskeahiuksisessa tytössä.

* * *

Berwald ja Tino istuivat Tinon keittiössä, metsästä löytyneen tytön nukkuessa viereisen huoneen vierassängyssä. Tuntematon ei ollut herännyt kertaakaan, ja Tinoa jopa pelotti, mitä tytöstä selviäisi; olihan hän aina halunnut pikkusisaren, mutta kun suomalaisella olisi ehkä mahdollisuus saada sellainen, häntä pelotti, että hän pilaisi tytön.

Berwald ja Tino olivat jutelleet hetken tytöstä, ja tulleet tulokseen, että tyttö oli Tinon pikkusisar, ja Suomi laajeni, mutta sen jälkeen hiljaisuus valtasi kaksikon, kiusallisena. Ruotsi ja Suomi olivat istuneet jo pitkään pöydässä sanaakaan sanomatta, kun hiljaisuuden rikkoi ovikellon pirahdus. Tino säikähti ääntä, ja riensi avaamaan ovea. Puuoven takana virnuili Tanska, ja pitkän miehen takna näkyivät jääkasvoiset Islanti ja Norja. Suomi veti hymyn kasvoilleen, tervehtien kolmikkoa. "Mitä te täällä teette?" poika kysyi lopulta, kulmaansa kohottaen. "Me tulim-" Mathias, eli Tanska, alkoi heti mölyämään kovalla äänellään, kun lyhyempi suomalainen läiskäisi kätensä suurelle suulle, hyssytellen miestä. "Hiljempaa. Niin, miksi?" Tino sihahti, kolmikon kohottaessa kulmiaan - jopa Norja näytti erittäin hämmentyneeltä, kun Tino hyssytteli Mathiasta, käsi yhä miehen suun edessä. Berwald seisoi keittiön ovensuussa eteiseen katsellen, nostan kättään tervehdykseksi Pohjoismaille.

"Niin, olimme menossa Berwaldin luokse, ja sen jälkeen sinun luoksesi, koska ajattelimme Norjan kanssa järjestää pienet juhlat Norjan talossa" Emil, Islanti, sanoi hiljaisella, vaisulla äänellä. Tino ei ehtinyt hämmästellä, miksi Lukas, Norja, suostui järjestämään juhlat. "Tino, miksi käskit Tanskan olla hiljaa? Ymmärrän, että hän on rasittava tolvana mölytessään noin, mutta et yleensä puutu siihen?" Lukas kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen, kerrankin näyttäen hämmentyneeltä. Vastaus Lukaksen kysymykseen tuli kuitenkin eri taholta kuin olettaa voisi; Berwald avasi viimein suunsa: "T'no laa'entuu, tai ni'in a'nakin lu'lemme.". Tämä sai suomalaismiehen pudottamaan kätensä Tanskan suulta, joka onneksi pysyi hiljaa. Kolmikon ilme oli identtisen hämmästynyt. Lopulta Norja astui askeleen eteenpin ja taputti vaimeasti suomalaisen olkaa. "Onnittelut, Tino" mies sanoi vaimealla äänellä. Hetken päästä Emil ja Mathiaskin seurasivat esimerkkiä.

* * *

Lopulta kaikki Pohjoismaat olivat kokoontuneet keittiöön juttelemaan lapsesta viereisessä huoneessa. Tino ei vielä päästänyt ketään katsomaan tyttöä; suomalainen oli yleensä iloinen ja pirteä, mutta nyt vaalea nuorukainen oli vaisu ja suojelevainen. Tanskalainen oli kaikkein innokkain näkemään pienokaisen, mutta Berwald kampesi miehen aina ovensuusta kurkkimasta uutta jäsentä. Kolmannella kerralla kun ruotsalainen jälleen esti Mathiasta, piikkitukkainen ärähti. "Miksei me voida nähä muksua? Tai jutella sille?" Tanska tuhahti Tinolle. "... Koska minäkään en ole vielä edes puhunut hänen kanssaan. Haluaisin kuitenkin olla ensimmäinen ..." suomalainen mumisi pöydän äärestä, ja onneksi tanskalainen hyväksyi vastauksen. "No, mut meidän pitää varmaa lähtee. Norja, Islanti, mennään samaa maksaa, eiks? Tulkaa sit juhannuksena niihin juhliin!" Mathias huikkasi ovelta, raahaten vastahakoista Lukasta ja Emiliä perässään. Kolmikko sanoi heipat, ja pian Berwaldkin lähti kotiaan kohti. Suomalainen jäi yksin pieneen taloonsa, istuen pikkutytön sängyn vierellä, miettien vaihtoehtojaan tytön kanssa. Kello näytti kuutta, kun Tino alkoi huolestua tytöstä; likkahan oli nukkunut jo älyttömän kauan! Päättäen odottaa vielä puoli tuntia suomalainen istui sängyn vierellä, lilat islmätl empeinä pikkusisaressaan.

* * *

**Tässä siis ensimmäinen luku! Toisessa luvussa pikkuinen herää, ja siitä lähteekin kunnon hässäkkä käyntiin (: Yritän mukailla jotenkuten Suomen ja Ahvenanmaan historiaa, eli myöskin Suomen ja Ruotsin riita Ahvenanmaasta tulee esille. Kommentit ja kaikki ovat aina tervetulleita! (:**


	2. Luku 2

**Otin vinkistä vaarin, ja oikoluen nyt tekstin ennen postaamista (: Kiitos kaikista kommeinteista, jotka tulivat ensimmäiseen lukuun ~**

* * *

2. Luku

Tino istui uskollisesti tytön sängyn vierellä, siitä hievahtamatta. Suomalainen ei voinut olla ajattelematta, kuinka kauheaa olisi, jos hän hetkeksikin poistuisi sängyn viereltä, ja tyttö heräisi sillä aikaa; ruskeahiuksinen lapsi saisi varmasti pahan luokan sätkyn, kun olisi vieraassa talossa yksinään. Tino ei tiennyt, muistaisiko tyttö metsäreissuaan tai tietäisikö edes olemustaan tai kuka oli - Tino vain tiesi, että oli tärkeää pysyä ruskeahiuksisen vierellä.

Puoli tuntia kului verkkaisesti. Välillä nukkuva tuhahti tai siirteli pieniä, pulleita raajojaan sivuun kahisuttaen lakanoita, mutta muuten lapsi oli täydessä unessa. Vaaleamman pojan pää nuokahti vähän väliä, mutta pieni liikahdus tytön suunnalta herätti aina suomalaisen, mutta joka kerta turhaan.

Väinämöinen vilkaisi kelloa violeteilla silmillään; se näytti jo kahtakymmentä minuuttia yli kuuden. Haukotus repi Tinon leukoja, kun suomalainen käänsi jälleen katseensa uinuvaan. Poika jatkoi nuokkumistaan, kun sitten äkkinäinen liikahdus sai pojan nostamaa katseensa. Lilat silmät seurasivat tarkasti kömpelöjä liikkeitä. Ensin tyttö käänsi kylkensä, selkä kohti seinää. Pullea käsi hakeutui silmien päälle, ja kauan odotettu hetki toteutui; pienokainen avasi unisena silmänsä. Maitosuklaata väriltään muistuttavat, suuret ja viattomat silmät kohtasivat lilat. Sydämenlyönnin ajan kaksi suomalaista vain tuijotti toisiaan, mutta sitten tyttö nousi käsivarsiensa varassa istumaan, hieraisten kädellään silmiään. Ja uudestaan. Vaaleaihoinen tyttö vain tuijotti itseään vanhempaa, silmät suurina. "Öh... Hei?" Tino sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä; hän oli odottanut säikähdystä, kiljumista tai kyyneleisiä silmiä, mutta nyt nuorukainen vai tuijotti ruskeahiuksista. Vaalea tyttö kohtasi lilat silmät vähintäänkin yhtä hämmentyneenä kuin Tino tuijotti löydöstään. "Kuka olet?" Tino kysyi, artikuloiden mahdollisimman selkeästi; mistä sitä tiesi vaikka vaalea likka ei ymmärtäisi suomea, tai edes puhetta. Suomalaisen hämmästykseksi ruskeahiuksinen kohautti olkiaan, suu hieman mutrussa. Katse ei ollut enää hämmentynyt; nyt se oli vain jollain tapaa haastava ja itsepäinen. Pyöreät silmät hakeutuivat ympäri huonetta, kun mies ei sanonut tytölle enää mitään. "_Tiedätkö_ kuka olet?" Tino kysyi hetken kuluttua, kulmiaan kurtistaen; likka ei vaikuttanut ollenkaan hämmästyneeltä tai pelokkaalta kuten Tino oli olettanut. Niinpä suomalainen oli päättänyt muotoilla kysymyksensä uudelleen. Suklaata hentoisesti muistuttavat silmät kääntyivät Tinoon hetken harhailun jälkeen, ja tyttö nyökkäsi jämäkästi niin, että tuon olkapäille ulottuvat hiukset pompahtivat hetkeksi silmien eteen. Tino tunsi harvinaisen ärtymyksen valtaavan alaa, kun tyttö tiesi, kuka oli, ymmärsi selvästi suomea, mutta eeeei, ei sitten mitenkään voinut kertoa, mitä tiesi. Osasikohan tyttö edes puhua? Tino avasi suunsa, kysyen kielelleen muodostuneen kysymyksen hieman varovasti. Tytön katse laskeutui peittoon, jota hän puristi sormissaan, ja pienellä pään nytkähdyksellä tyttö myönsi, että puhetaito oli hallussa ainakin jollain tapaa. Lempeä hymy laskeutui Tinon huulille, ja tuo silitti varovasti, hellästi tytön silkkisiä hiuksia. "Entä kirjoittaa?" suomalainen kysyi varovasti toiselta, saaden vastauksensa; ei.

Tyttö nosti katseensa, kulmat kurtussa. Likan katse oli itsepäinen ja temperamenttinen, ja tuo veti kätensä puuskaan. "Ahve" tyttö möläytti suustaan, hyvin epävarmasti, kuin sanoen ainoan asian, mikä päähän pälkähti. Suomi kohotti kulmiaan, hymy kaartuen pojan huulille. "Ahve? Osaathan sinä puhuakin~ No niin, mitä jos söisit jotain?" poika kysyi tytöltä, saaden vastaukseksi nyökkäyksen. Tino taputti peittoa tytön jalojen päällä, nousten ja lähtien kohti suljettua ovea, jonka takana oli vanhanaikainen maalaiskeittiö. Astuessaan kynnyksen yli ja kävellessään kohti humisevaa jääkaappia, kuuli suomalainen yht'äkkiä paljaiden jalkojen vaimean tapsutuksen vanhassa lautalattiassa. Kääntäessään katseensa Tino näki pikkutytön seuraavan vanavedessään, kulmat rutussa. "Mitä nyt? Haluatko jotain erityistä?" Tino kysyi, kyykistyen tytön tasolle, hakien katsekontaktia omiin liloihin silmiinsä. Likka ei tehnyt elettäkään, vaan pysähtyi pojan eteen. Tino kummasteli moista käytöstä, kallistaen hieman pyöreää päätään. "Haluatko öh ... syliin tai jotain?" suomalainen kysyi hieman ujosti; Tino ei ollut erityisen hyvä lasten kanssa. Suomalaisen onneksi lapsi nosti katseensa, leveä hymy vallaten pyöreät kasvot, ja tyttö nyökkäsi tomerasti. Tino nauroi huojentuneena, levittäen käsiään saadakseen tytön syliinsä. Pian Tino tunsikin tytön lämpimät kädet kaulansa ympärillä, kun tyttö tukeutui uuden isoveljensä kaulaan, roikkuen siinä kun poika nosti tytön syliinsä. Kevyt, pieni ruumis ei ollut taakka ei mikään suomalaiselle, kun tuo jatkoi matkaansa jääkaapille. Poika tasapainotteli tytön yhdelle kädelleen avatessaan jääkaapin, pitäen tyttöä lantiolta kiinni. "Haluatko jotain erityistä?" Tino kysyi lempeästi, saaden vastaukseksi olkien pienen kohautuksen.

Tino otti jääkaapista lasisen mehukannun, laskien sen pöydälle, vieden tytön pöydän ääreen. Vaitelias tyttö piirteli kynsillään pöydän puiseen pintaan, kun suomalainen valmisti muutaman leivän itselleen ja tyttöselle. Tuore ruisleipä haisi lapsen nenään ja tuo käänsi vaaleanruskeat silmänsä kohti sinipukuista nuorukaista, joka asetteli juuri päällisiä leiville, ojentaen sitten tytölle kaksi leipää hymyillen. Tino asetti vielä kaksi lasia puiselle, kuluneelle pöydälle, kaataen punaisensävyistä mehua molempiin laseihin. Tyttö ahmi leipänsä kärsimättömänä, saaden Tinon muistuttamaan muutamaan otteeseen, että lapsen pitäisi juodakin, jottei suorastaan tukehtuisi.

Hiljaisuus vallitsi pöydässä sen jälkeen, kun lapsi oli saanut syötyä, ja tuijotti nyt läpitunkevasti Tinon lilansävyisiin silmiin odottavasti. "Tiedätkö mitään itsestäsi?" Tino kysyi varovasti. Lapsi oli aiemmin vakuuttanut tietävänsä, kuka oli, mutta suomalaisella oli omat epäilyksensä. Tyttö nyökkäsi, avaten suunsa empivästi, hakien kielelleen sanoja. "Min... ä. Ahvena. Maa." lapsi sai lopulta sanottua, saaden Tinon kasvoille leviämään mitä leveimmän hymyn. Poika kiersi nopsaan tahtiin pöydän toiselle puolen, koukistaen siroja jalkojaan, päästen tytön kasvojen tasoille. "Hienoa ~ Olet siis Ahvenanmaa, vai?" poika kysyi innokkaasti,saaden tytön nyökkäämään hieman ujosti. Ruskeat silmät kohtasivat lilat, tummat kulmat hieman kurtussa. Tino mietti, mitä voisi sanoa, ja loppujen lopuksi vain halasi pienempää tyttöä. Likka kiersi kätensä "isoveljensä" kaulan ympäri, jolloin Suomi nosti tytön jälleen syliinsä. Haukotus sai Ahvenanmaan haukottelemaan, jolloin Tino hymähti. "Olisiko aika mennä nukkumaan?", jolloin tyttö nyökkäsi. Tino johdatteli itsensä tyttö sylissään vierashuoneeseen, laskien tytön sängylle, peitellen lapsen huolellisesti. Ahvenanmaa hymyili varovasti, sulkien silmänsä. "Öitä. Nuku hyvin." Tino kehotti, kääntyen pois. Kliseisesti tyttö olisi napannut kiinni Suomen vaatteiden liepeestä, mutta kääntyessään ovensuussa suomalainen näki vain nukkuvan lapsen tuhisevan. Tino ymmärsi kyllä unisuuden; tyttö oli löydetty metsästä, herännyt vieraassa paikassa ihmisen - valtion - kanssa, joka kyseli häneltä vaikka mitä, tyttö ei oikein osannut suomea, ja hänen oli pitänyt luottaa Tinoon tuosta vain. Suomi hymyili ajatukselle, sulkein oven. Keittiö oli yhä vaoisa, vaikka kello lähenteli jo yhdeksää. Kesäyö oli parhaimmillaan, ja poika suuntasi ulos, istuutuen nurmelle. Hanatamago ilmestyi viuhtomaan pojan syliin, kun valtio haisteli kesäistä ilmaa; hyttyset ynisivät jossain lähistöllä, heinän tuoksu kutitti nenää ja linnut eivät olleet hiljentyä. Rauhan rikkoi Tinon taskussa pirahtava kännykkä, johon Tino vastasi ripeästi, soittaja kun oli varsin mieluisa. "Hei, Su-san! ~" poika sanoi nopeasti puhelimeensa. "H'i, T'no. O'ko l'psi jo her'nnyt?"ruotsalaisen möreä ääni kuului linjan toisesta päästä. Suomivastasi rehellisesti, Berwaldin pitäessä hetkellisen tauon. "T'len h'omenna kä'mään. God natt." Ruotsi sanoi, ja ennen, kuin Tino ehti lopettaa puhelua, tuo kuuli jo linjan tuuttaavan. Tinon mielen valtasi outo hermostus, mutta tuo suuntasi sisälle, jääden vielä useammaksi tunniksi murehtimaan, mitä tekisi Ahvenanmaan kanssa; tyttö ei ollut erityisen hyvä suomen kielessä, vaitonainen, eikä Tino ollut ollut tekemisissä lasten kanssa pahemmin. Tämä sai pojan murehtimaan valveilla sängyssään, mutta ajatus Berwaldin ja muiden maiden avusta rauhoitti pojan mieltä kiitettävästi, ja lopulta poika vaipui levottomaan uneen.

* * *

**Siinä se (: Toivottavasti piditte! **


End file.
